The general construction of sprinklers is to provide for lawn or area watering by using a sprinkler head as a free-standing sprinkler on the ground or a flat surface, usually with a framework rigidly attached to the sprinkler head and adapted to be placed on the ground. Thus, the area being watered is limited to the sprinkling pattern of the sprinkler head. In order to hand water areas that are not easily reached by the sprinkler when used as such, some other device is attached to the hose instead, perhaps a spray nozzle. Presently there is no convenient way simply to pick up the sprinkler and use it as a hand-held device.